PaulTern
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Sprintern (from the newer Sprint commercials) x Paul. Self explanatory. Kinda similar to "Can You Feel Me Now", but in a different setting and a different female. Rated M for a reason.


As the Sprintern coaxed Paul into following her into the secluded storage room in which very few employees know about, she noted him of the fun experience they were going to have, _together._

"So, Paul, I am so glad you are now with us.", she said, opening the door to the undisclosed room.

"I just know you will _love_ it here.", she went in, coaxing Paul in.

" _And you won't regret it.",_ she closed and locked the door. And yes, of course, Paul had to ask her why they were _here_ , of all places in the store. She didn't answer. Not because she didn't know. She was just pre-occupied in what she was going to use Paul for.

"Wha-WOAH!" Paul was shoved down by the Sprintern. Just when he was about to bash his head on the floor, he managed to grab hold of a shelf with some iPhones.

"What are you trying to-"

"Shh. Don't speak." She then lied Paul down upon the floor, safely this time, and ran her hands through his receding brown, nearly black hair.

" _Mmmm. Mind if I, uh,"_ she whispered even quieter.

" _Strip down? It's sooo god-awful hot in here."_ she unbuttoned her black blouse and kicked off her black jeans.

"Makes me wonder if this ever was a boiler room in the past." There she was, right now in a white, lacey bra and panties, like a wireless angel. Paul couldn't get up. It was as if the Sprintern's seduction was a force harder than gravity.

"What's wrong? Afraid? You don't have to be afraid." she said, as she unbuttoned Paul's blouse-like overshirt. Now _his_ spectacular chest was in plain view. His biceps matching perfectly with his pecs, like a recipe that leads to an irresistible treat.

"I, I don't know what to do. I'm-" Paul stammered.

"Don't worry. I'm not upset. I'll guide you right through it." She unbuttoned his khaki slacks, paying more attention to the waistband than anything else. Now, she was teasing within his briefs, staring daggers at Paul, with a "rape-face" smile.

"Uh, ummm-"

"Shhh. Calm down. No need to fuss.", she took off his pants as if they were nothing, tossing them into her pile.

"What are we doing-"

"What are you so uptight about?" She met Paul's gaze, inching her lips closer and closer to his, until...

It happened.

They kissed.

As the Sprintern's tongue moved accordingly with Paul's, as if they were fighting for dominance or territory, Paul immediately changed his outlook on the experience. As soon as their tongues met called a draw between their fight, Paul spoke again. This time, without worry.

" _Sprintern, do whatever you want with me. I am your toy. I am your slave. I am up for whatever you have in mind."_

"Gladly, then." The Sprintern gently nudged the bulge within his briefs, as if she was smelling it, then turned her attention to his untrimmed, bristly-haired chest. She ran her fingers through his thick chest hair, like a giantess grazing her hand across a tiny jungle. She couldn't believe how coarse and intertwined each strand was, that she was getting the start of her turn-on by it.

"Ugh, why is it _soo hot_ in here? I'm starting to think it's _just us._ " She made the next move, undoing her bra and allowing Paul to remove it. Paul got second thoughts. He had to stop and think about what he was about to do. The Sprintern became impatient.

"Ok, I will." He slid the lacey,C-cup bra off her shoulders. Etched into Paul's mind was an image of a set of the most erotic, delicious, and mammoth tits.

"They're... _beautiful._ I-I don't have any words for them. They're _that_ great!"

"They are, aren't they? Rumor has it that they didn't have a bra for these girls. They had to _make_ one!" She held the two melons in her hands, kneading them and moaning so loud in ecstasy, Paul could swear she was soaking wet by now.

"There's... _somewhere else_ I want to check out." He pulled at the waistband of the panties.

"Not until I look at what _you've_ got _underneath the covers._ " She snuggled up to Paul's package, resting her head upon his scrotum.

"Aww, you just want to have a little fun with me. That's OK, I'll show you how to have a little... _fun!_ " Paul pulled his undies off just enough so that the waistband was at the base of his dick. There, a small matter of his "bush" was revealed, and this Sprintern took it as a time to tease.

"Wow. It's just as coarse as your chest hair, maybe even more!" She took it a little further, pulling the waistband a little further down, until a bit of his member became exposed.

"Oh, my! Paul, do you mind if I-"

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

She nodded, and pulled out Paul's "telephone pole".

"It's so big!"

"Oh, look who's scared _now!"_

"I'm not scared! Look, I'll suck it right now!" She jammed the painfully erect cock into her mouth, without knowing of the pain that mouth was going to be put through.

"Ack! _*gag!* *hack!*_ I, _*gag!_ didn't know it was this big!"

Paul just looked down at his slave, shit-eating grin and all.

"Tastes delicious, don't it?"

The Sprintern could only reply with a gag. She slid her lips down the shaft, until it was sealed off with a kiss at the head. Paul's dick, now glazed in saliva, was about to have _something else_ glazed on it.

"Paul, it's about time that I partake in this heated intimate matchup." Cautiously, she removed her panties, leg by leg, until they were nothing but a piece of fabric concealing her genitals.

"You sure you want to do that?", Paul asked.

"Of course. Now, heere it is!" Sprintern flicked off that piece of lacey fabric, and there it was: the Sprintern's shaven cunt, just a slit of pink in the middle of a light-flesh colored mound. And there was Paul's dick, just a pink, fleshy rod, hard as a rock, with branching veins all across it. Sprintern inched her privates closer to Paul's, as if he forgot what was going on (and he didnt!). With a push, a shove, and a grunt, they were connected. Paul's length was pushed into her, inch by inch, with the Sprintern reacting in both pained whines and pleasured, lustful moans.

"Ohh, P-Paul! You're so big! Go in further! Harder! Faster! Tear me to pieces! Show me who's on top! Give me your all!"

"Unf! Ok, OK!" Paul kept his rhythm, going in with an erotic passion, coming out glistening with Sprintern juice and his own lustful pride.

"Sprintern, I'm gonna,g-"

"Not yet. Let's play around, _while we still have the time_." She asked Paul to pull out, in which he did. Now, a new type of fun was introduced. Paul poked his index finger, then his middle and ring finger, into Sprintern's oddly flexible asshole. He jammed those fingers as far as they could go, to the point he had a full fist up her. To which she replied:

"Ohh, yes! Climb inside me!"

Paul then slid slightly out, then back in, to the point that she couldn't stand it.

"Not so fast, S.T.! Now, you do me!" Paul lied down, and spread his legs wide apart. Sprintern saw his tiny, shaven poo-hole, and dove on in, mimicking as best she could, what Paul did to _her._

" _Nnnf_! Oh, yes! F**K YES! Even better than me! _*huff!*_ _"_

She looked down, and wow. Her hand was fully engulfed, and only her wrist was seen protruding from the guy's rounded-off rectum. She looked up further, and _boy, was he hard!_

As her hand went out with a _*sliiip!*_ , covered in his waste, in which he licked clean.

"Well, what's left to do is..."

"I know. You don't even have to tell me."

Her pussy was dominated by Paul's stick yet again, slamming both right into climax like bullet trains.

"Oh, I'm c-coming! It's here!" Paul threw his head back and deafeningly cried out as he busted a nut. In response, Sprintern fluttered her eyes as _her_ come came flooding and drooling out of her cunt.

"AAAAAH! AAGGHH! _YESSSSS_!" They didn't care how loud they were. They didn't care if anyone was right outside listening. They were within each other. They were connected, never to be dropped.

"How was it?", Sprintern asked.

Between pants, Paul answered:

"Oh, that was flawless! I can't believe this happened. I can sleep well tonight knowing we've finally accomplished this."

"You, you _wanted this to happen?"_

"Yes. Yes I did."

She didn't bother to question anymore. They got their clothes on, and were leaving the room, when a familiar face appeared. AT&T's Lilly. _What was she doing in a Sprint store?_

"I-"

"Don't say anything. I heard everything." She grimaced at Sprintern.

" _Everything."_


End file.
